


If

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Marriage of Convenience, Prompt Fill, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by an anon on tumblr with the prompt, "marriage of convenience".</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

“So are you two in love?”

That was the first question asked at every press meeting. Raleigh wasn’t sure why it was, perhaps it was because most drift compatible pilots were family or in a relationship. Perhaps it was because they were now celebrities, and celebrities who work together are often accused of being in love with someone they work with. Perhaps it was the fact that they were so close, and that Raleigh glowered any time a press member even so much as looked at Mako wrong, and that Mako did the same for him.

But most likely it was because when he wasn’t glowering, Raleigh was staring at Mako with stars in his eyes.

He knew this was probably the case. He wasn’t sure how exactly to define his feelings about Mako, they definitely weren’t platonic, but defining them as only romantic seemed wrong somehow.

And anyways, other than her peeping tom act (he knew Mako loved the way he looked, which thrilled him more than he’d like to admit) he was unsure as to her feelings towards him. In the jaeger, her feelings seemed just as confused as his.

So usually, Mako answered this question. She was quieter, more polite than Raleigh, and able to tell the press no, without them following up with related questions. Somehow her tone of voice conveyed more to them than any of Raleigh’s protective glares.

But today was different.

The pressroom was filled to the brim with reporters and cameras. And those without cameras held up their cell phones as makeshift cameras. Every few seconds a light would flash and Raleigh’s eyes would see only white, and he’d want to grasp for Mako, but was always too afraid they’d catch that vulnerability.

Raleigh snuck a look at Mako. She was calm, serene even, at least to those who hadn’t been inside her head. She met his eyes and smiled, her mouth closed and rigid, before nodding.

“Yes, we are.”

The Canadian reporter’s blue eyes went wide in shock, as if she wasn’t expecting that response (they had said no to the same question at least a dozen times since starting the press tour so he couldn’t blame her) and the rest of the reporters behind her jumped to their feet with wide smiles.

They had a new story.

Mako grabbed Raleigh’s hand on the table, before speaking, “We are getting married, actually,” she stated. It was almost as if she stated that it was a bit cloudy today, rather than announcing her upcoming nuptials.

Something settled in Raleigh’s stomach like a rock and he tried to smile while she announced it, but couldn’t. It was as if a rock the size of his fist had traveled down his esophagus and landed in his stomach.

Damn Tendo.

~

It all started when Raleigh started to complain about how much people harassed Mako about their relationship. And, well him too, really. It sucked for both of them.

Tendo sipped his beer, some imported brand that Raleigh couldn’t remember the name of, and laughed, “You know all you have to do is marry her and then they’d stop asking questions.”

“I can’t do that! It’s marriage not a –“

Tendo held up his hand and laughed some more, so hard that Raleigh almost thought his stupid imported beer might come up through Tendo’s nose, “C’mon you guys have been inside each other’s heads. People are going to assume things. Hell future partners might assume things, I say give it a try.”

“Give marriage a try,” he stared at Tendo for a while.

“Yup.”

“You’re insane.”

But when Raleigh mentioned it to Mako later at dinner, her face lit up, “That’s a great idea!”

“What? But, Mako, you deserve more than a marriage of convenience.”

Her eyes turned soft then, and Raleigh knew he lost the moment they did. He couldn’t say no to her. He didn’t even want to try.

“It wouldn’t be a marriage of convenience, not really. We do love each other, in our own way, I think,” she pointed out, taking a bite out of her sushi.

“Yes,” Raleigh smiled, “we do.”

Mako’s eyes brightened, “Then we should do this then, right?”

“Whatever you want, Mako.”

~

The wedding day passed by without much pomp and circumstance. It was a simple affair, and Raleigh wore Yancy’s old tuxedo with a blue tie. He wanted his brother to be there in some way, even if his marriage was quite possibly a sham.

Mako was beautiful. She wore a traditional, Japanese wedding kimono, all in white, but her dark hair still had the bright stripe of blue. He hoped she would never get rid of it.

They kissed very lightly for only a second, almost as if their lips had never brushed at all, and Herc and Tendo applauded dutifully.

They were the only ones there. Newt was busy giving Kaiju lectures and Hermann was never far from him. Although, he supposed Max counted even though the dog slobbered all over Mako’s wedding dress when she greeted him, but she just laughed and kissed him on the top of his head.

Raleigh had never been jealous of a dog before. It wasn’t a great feeling.

The reception had been topped off with shitty beer and wings. Yancy’s suit had wing stains all over it by the time it was over, and Mako had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Raleigh didn’t enjoy the knowing wink that Tendo sent his way, but laughed all the same. Herc shook his head, almost sadly, as if he was thinking of what Chuck and Stacker would say about all of this. If Raleigh was honest with himself, he’d admit he was wondering too.

Would Stacker hate him for marrying his daughter under these circumstances? If Mako and him ever had a daughter he’d hate any man that would try this crap on her.

If.

That was the word that hurt, that was the word that was stuck inside his stomach.

He called a cab and rode with Mako to their apartment. They had been living together as roommates since ‘saving the world’, so at least this wouldn’t be a big change.

The apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and sometimes he felt as if it was somehow bigger than his childhood home. He knew he was a hero, but did they really need this much space?

Mako, who he had been holding up with one arm since arriving home, smiled sleepily at him, “Let’s go to bed, Raleigh.”

He gulped. She giggled a little at that, slowly receding away from his arm and instead grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

“It is our wedding night.”

“Mako,” he warned.

She let go of his hand then. Her face, moments ago light and happy, became stiff, “Oh.”

“I’m going to my room, if that’s ok,” Raleigh explained, “It’s been a long, but fun, day. I’m just really tired.” It was a blatant lie and they both knew it.

But Mako nodded as if she agreed, “You’re right.”

Raleigh smiled, and the rock in his stomach dropped even more, “Good night.”

He practically ran to his room then, terrified that she was going to say something else, something that would make him bend and hold her and kiss her and he just couldn’t not when he didn’t understand what was happening.

He loved her, yes, but sometimes it was so hard to understand Mako’s feelings for him.

He took off his tuxedo jacket and the tie that matched Mako’s hair and the stupid shirt that made him feel like an ass and was about to undo his pants when he noticed the shadow from the doorway. He spun around and there she was.

“Raleigh, I meant it when I said this wasn’t a marriage of convenience. This is a marriage of respect and love. I know what we have isn’t…” she hesitated, “normal. But…” she suddenly fell quiet.

And before he knew it, he had wrapped her in his arms, not even caring that he was half-naked, he just needed to hold her. She half laughed and then reached up and kissed him and suddenly the rock in his stomach was gone.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling back from her lips to kiss the top of her head.

She kissed his collarbone in response, slightly nibbling at it, and he laughed, before recapturing her lips.

There were no ifs. He was married to the most wonderful girl in the world. He could kiss her, he could make her breakfast, he could have children with her, he could die for her.

And he knew that she would do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this very thoroughly so I apologize for any mistakes made. But I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. This was only my second time (I think?) writing for them, and it's the longest that I've written them so I hope I captured their voices right.


End file.
